


A Wife's Touch

by SapphireSassenach



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSassenach/pseuds/SapphireSassenach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little story takes place in the TV series when Jamie and Claire come back to Lallybroch and the Watch come to visit, before Jenny goes into labor. Claire has to help Jamie deal with his frustration before he goes mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wife's Touch

It had been two days since the watch had arrived, temporarily ridding the usual peaceful, quiet countryside ambiance of Lallybroch to a state of annoyance and stress. The Larid, in particular, grew more tense by the second. Jamie hated the fact that these men were supposedly protecting his land and tenants when he thought that should be his job alone to keep danger away. I knew it wounded his pride, though he wouldn’t admit that, not even to me. However, what Ian said rang true and Jamie knew it well. It would take an army to keep Lallybroch safe from the likes of Jack Randall and the British Army. And we would need the extra help more than ever come the rising, when the troops would hunt Scots throughout the highlands. Though Jamie recognized the need, that didn’t mean he had to like it apparently. 

At night, he paced our room, fretting about whatever the men had done that day, whether it was burning the hay or drinking all the whiskey. He looked rather comical to me, walking about the room in nothing but his shirt, the air from his brisk pace making the shirt jump up at times, baring his fine arse, rigid with agitation. I tried to contain my laughter as I reclined on my side of the bed as I watched him.

“I canna stand them, Claire!” He exclaimed, suddenly as he punched the chair by the hearth. 

“The fact that they have the nerve to accept our hospitably and treat us no better than dogs! That Taran fellow at least has some scruples, but the rest of em’! Dogs, I tell ye!”

His face was red from his anger and he marched over to the window, gripping the pane so hard I thought I heard a groan. He seemed like a rubber band stretched too far and at any moment, he risked snapping in two. 

I got up from the bed and went over to to help sooth him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him hard, trying to let my touch erase some of his unease. 

“It’s only a few more days, Jamie. And then they’ll be out of our hair,” I tried to say as soothingly as possibly. “Just take a few deep breathes, darling. It will be better in the morning.”

I rubbed my hands on his belly, making him let out an involuntary giggle, and then he frowned at me and walked from my arms to the tiny book shelve in the corner. He grabbed a book roughly from the shelf at random and plopped down into the chair, one hand flipped open the book and the other went to rest under his chin as he brooded, his hair falling over his eyes, looking almost black from the background of the firelight. 

This was his way of distracting himself since he was young he had told me the other day. Whenever he felt his mind was spinning out of control, he would pick up a book to try and stop the mumblings of his mind with someone else’s words.

Feeling as though I couldn’t do anything more for him at the moment, I reluctantly returned to bed and let my head fall back onto the pillow as I sighed, watching him flip the page with a harsh flick of the wrist.

Well, I though to myself, something must be done but I was tired to the bone from tending to some of the sick in a few cottages to the east and didn’t have the ability to help him wrestle with his mind tonight. I shut my eyes and turned over, blocking the light from the fire and fell asleep to the sound of my husband’s angry mumblings of Gaelic. 

Jamie’s temper hadn’t improved the next morning. At breakfast he snapped at Jenny for not consulting him about whether or not to sell a piece of land that wasn’t productive. In the afternoon, I heard his shouts from the sitting room. I peaked out the window to see him angrily yelling at the dogs for eating some herbs I had moved to get better sunlight.

I sighed again, resolving to do something about his temper before he hurt someone or himself.

I sought him out in the late afternoon, he was in the Laird’s study, turning papers over in his hands, mumbling under his breath once again.

I pushed the door open and stepped in the room. He glanced up at the door and saw me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and closed the door behind me as I walked over to stand behind him, putting my hands on his shoulders and began to massage his stiff neck and tense shoulders. He let out a sigh and leaned back into my hands, his body easing a bit with my firm kneading. I rubbed the knobs of his vertebrae hard, willing his body to release the tension that has been building up for days now.

He let a small groan as I rubbed the back of his neck, moving up to his head and rubbed his temples, erasing the vertical line between his eyes, smoothing his thick ruddy brows. He moved his head to the side and kissed my palm in thanks.

“Ok?” I asked softly as I continued to rub his temples.

He let out a small laugh, warming my hand from the heat of his breath.

“Aye. I’m sorry I’ve been so cross lately, Sassenach,” his tone apologetic. He glanced up at me and gave me a small smile, “How do ye even put up wi’ me?” 

I laughed and moved to stand in front of him, between his chair and the desk. 

“Your fine arse is the only reason I put up with such a moody husband,” I said cheekily, gaining the response that I wanted as he laughed loudly. He smiled at me, eyes twinkling with amusement as I my hands traveled down his body to rest on his thighs.

“Oh my,” I said as I encountered his desire, “you have a little problem there, don’t you?”

He glared at me, mockingly. “There’s nae a thing small about it, Sassenach,” he said sternly, trying to keep a smile from his face, lips twitching. 

I rubbed him lightly as I replied.

“Oh, how careless of me. Please, allow me to make up for that grievous mistake, husband.” Thinking all the while if there was any way to relax him, this should do the trick.

I stroked him through the fabric of his pants causing him to let out a faint groan of need. I knelt down on the hard floor, running my hands from his ankles to the tops on his thighs, massaging again his tense muscles as he let out a deep breath through his nose. 

The fact that anyone could walk in should have preventing me from what I did next, however, it was oddly exciting, the prospect of getting caught. I kissed his thighs, one and than the other, slowing working my way down each one.

He let of a huff of impatience as he took one of my hands in his and brought it back to his need, pressing down hard.

“Please, Claire,” he begged, as I tightened my grip.

Deciding to take mercy on him, I finally unbuttoned his trousers, slowly, taking my time with each button.

Jamie shivered in anticipation, hands tensing on the arms of the chair, hands spread wide gripping the wooden ends.

I gently grabbed his member in my hand and guided it out its clothed prison. It was flushed dark red with the tip turning an almost purple shade, and pulsing with strong desire. I decided that I had teased him enough and took him. 

“Dear, Holy Lord,” he whispered and then groaned quietly at the warmth of my mouth, thighs tensing up and then relaxing as he let sensation take him over.

I reached back down into his pants and gently cupped his heavy balls, as his hands came upon the top of my head, tangling his hands in my curls, stroking the crown of my head gently as he let my mouth ease all the stress and anxiety away for a moment. 

I applied more pressure and utilized the tip of my tongue in a way that made his squirm in delight. 

I felt rather than saw him drop his head back against the back of the chair as he gently began to thrust up into my mouth, taking control of his own pleasure. I rather thought that I wouldn’t like the sensation, however the feeling of having your lover take their pleasure from you is a satisfying feeling for the other party as well. 

“Not long,” he gasped as my teeth brushed him and his grip tightened, pressing me closer to him.

I stayed rather still, letting him take what he needed from me as he began to near the end. I gently gave his balls a tiny tug, which sent him other the edge.

His hands gripped my head harder, pressing me into his warm skin as he shuddered and moaned into the fabric of the chair to muffle the sounds of his pleasure.

He at last let go of me and I gently tucked him back into his pants and re-buttoned him. I moved to sit on the edge of the chair and leaned down to peck him on the forehead as he sat with his eyes closed, chest still heaving and cheeks flushed red.

“Do you feel relaxed now?” I tried to ask without sounding smug.

Jamie opened one eye and gazed at me for a moment. Then, he closed the eye and gave a small laugh and brought me down further to rest on his knee.

“Aye, lass. I feel as though my bones have melted away.”

He rubbed my arm and brought my face back down to kiss for a lingering kiss. 

His eyes opened again, and the blue orbs seeming vaguely shy, the tips of his ears turning almost the same shade of red his cock was a few moments earlier. 

“I dinna intend to…that is…I’m sorry if a was a wee bit…” he trailed off, seeming to lack words for how to explain himself as his eyes focused on brushing something off his pants.

I laughed and tugged on his reddened ears, amused at how shy and innocent he could be, even after what he had just done.

“It’s alright, love. I rather enjoyed it myself. And you can repay me tonight.” I took the hand that was laying on his thigh and brought it to my mouth, biting the tip of his pointer finger.

His mouth turned up into a sly grin as he moved his finger from my mouth and traced the outline of my lips, which were swollen and red from his kiss. He met my eyes and said-

“Oh aye, Sassenach. That’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feedback is much appreciated. Also I am accepting prompt ideas if anyone has an idea they would like me to write for them :)


End file.
